villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghost of Zen Tuo
The '''Ghost of Zen Tuo '''is the main antagonist of the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 2 ''episode, "The Mystery Mask Mix-up". He was voiced by late Keye Luke. History The Ghost of Zen Tuo (real name, A. Fong) is the leader of an international smuggling ring. His two henchmen the Scare Pair assists him in their smuggling operations. A. Fong and his henchmen dress up as the Ghost of Zen Tuo and his Zombie Minions to scare people away from the temple in the hills, which is the base of their criminal activities. In the beggining of the episode Zen Tuo appear from empty nothing and talks with his henchmen. He orders them to get the golden mask back to the temple and they obey. But Daphne bought the golden mask and the Scare Pair searched for and found the Scooby gang, demanding the mask but the gang ran away. The Scooby gang goes to A. Fong, an oriental art dealer to get information about the mask. He explains that the mask was stolen from Zen Tuo and now his ghost has come back to get the mask back, and that he has two zombie minions who tries to get the mask for him. Later when the Scooby gang finally arrives at the temple in the hills the Scare Pair and possibly Zen Tuo has locked Daphne up in a concealed room. The gang splits up to search for Daphne without knowing that the Ghost of Zen Tuo and the Scare Pair notices them and try to hunt them down. Fred and Velma finds Daphne but gets locked up as well. Shaggy and Scooby encounter the Ghost of Zen Tuo with the golden mask on his face and he begins to chase them. They get away from Zen Tuo but then get chased by the Scare Pair, eventually they end up at Zen Tuo and he locks them up in a room where they're bound together and sit on explosives. But Zen Tuos attempted murder didn't work cause Shaggy and Scooby got out and freed Daphne, Fred and Velma. The gang decides to capture Zen Tuo and sets up a trap. The trap doesn't go as planned but the Ghost of Zen Tuo ends up caught anyway, together with the Scare Pair. After that a police comes to the temple and arrests A. Fong and his henchmen. Trivia *Despite him being the main antagonist of the episode and the leader of the Scare Pair, he gets less screen time than the Scare Pair. *Although he is always referred to as "Mr. Fong", the first letter in his first name is shown on a sign at the top of his shop. *The Ghost of Zen Tuo is a non-action villain, because he gives his minions the mission to get the golden mask back to the temple. Navigation Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Smugglers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Noncorporeal Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Non-Action Category:Cartoon Villains